As the Internet has become mainstream, content providers are streamlining their services by providing users with various options to access different websites, applications and/or services from within a single website or application. The various options are typically provided in a toolbar. The applications provided in the toolbar are static in nature and do not adapt to, for example, the context the user is in or the users preferences and behavioral patterns. As the users access the various applications, websites and/or service options using the toolbar, some of the static options provided to the users appear redundant or become less relevant. This is especially true when a user is in a website or is accessing a service or application and the same application/service or the website is also provided in the toolbar or the toolbar provides an application or website or service option in which the user has not shown any interest.
It would be desirable to have a options presentation tool for presenting the applications, services and/or websites in an optimal manner so that the options are less redundant and more relevant to the users.
It is in this context various implementations arise.